Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 September 2016
09:41 Hoi (temmie) 09:43 elo 10:03 small ... 10:04 No mówcie coś o nudno ._. 10:04 bo* 10:04 ... .-. 10:17 Hej Kyu 10:26 Hej 10:30 hmmm 10:30 cały czas chce mi się spaaaać 10:30 i jeeść 10:30 i pić 10:30 mózg mi szwankuje 10:30 umieram? 10:33 mi też 10:33 ciśnienie 10:33 elo 10:33 Elo 10:34 Ole 10:34 Uszeen 10:34 chcesz gryza? 10:34 co 10:34 Mięsnej Niespodzianki 10:34 czego 10:34 ni 10:34 bo martwy kot pewnie 10:35 o skubany 10:35 przewidział 10:35 * Corazel sam zjada Mięsną Niespodziankę 10:35 * USZEEN rzuca w Aza kamieniem 10:35 kamienie mi się konczą 10:35 * Corazel odbija kamień 10:35 * USZEEN odbija kamień x2 10:36 * Weteś odbija kamień w stronę Kyurone 10:36 O ty 10:36 Odważny 10:37 * Weteś jest dumny z oklasków 10:37 co 10:37 jakich oklasków 10:37 Jesteś skazany na banicje 10:37 c: 10:37 Co? 10:38 Masz natychmiast przeprosić 10:38 * Corazel rzuca martwym kotem w USzeen 10:38 giń 10:38 * Weteś rzuca kamieniem w USZEENa 10:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7UbH-8nM-ko 10:38 Weteś 10:38 http://imagizer.imageshack.com/img924/4920/kkZ7RU.png 10:38 c: 10:38 miau miau miau miau 10:38 Uszeen pamięasz? :3 10:39 * USZEEN biję Aza kablem od pilota 10:39 Myślisz USZEEN że nie zauważyłem? XD 10:39 No nie wiem 10:39 Może 10:39 c: 10:39 Właśnie specjalnie wybrałem kyurone bo jest biurokratą 10:39 wspomnienia <3 10:39 giń 10:40 * USZEEN biję Aza 10:40 Az okazuje się twarzą USZEENa 10:40 USZEEN ginie 10:40 whot 10:40 XD 10:41 * USZEEN ded 10:41 * USZEEN ded 10:41 * Corazel ded 10:41 Śmieszniej byłoby jakbyś umarł w męczrniach USZEEN, ale tak też jest śmiesznie 10:41 XD 10:42 * USZEEN lif 10:42 Weteś ded 10:42 * Corazel tańczy z martwymi kotami 10:42 komon lets dens łiw me 10:42 She's a maniac maaniaaac 10:44 Co. 10:44 Halo proszę przestać spamować z me. 10:44 Ej Uszeen. Ej uszeen 10:44 mam coś dla Ciebie 10:44 spodoba CI się 10:44 czo 10:44 Kju 10:44 czemu mnie nienawidzisz? 10:44 Uszen film jak gołąbek tańczy ^^ 10:44 Nikogo nie kocham. 10:44 Tylko siebie. 10:44 Przepraszam Kyu /me nie będzie spamował 10:44 pokasz 10:45 XD 10:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4vBX7aOswN4 10:46 Bardzo zabawny film. Bawi i uczy. Przez takie filmy świat staje się lepszy. 10:47 Kim jest Weteś? ;-; 10:47 Obejrzałem do końca 10:47 Cześć 10:47 Śmieszne 10:47 Hej 10:47 Nie znasz mnie 10:47 Zboczeniec <3 10:47 Fetyszystka <3 10:48 Chce ktoś 4 gb internetu? 10:48 do play? 10:48 ja 10:48 bo mam zakrętki z koli 10:48 c: 10:48 elo 10:49 Siema 10:49 oy 10:50 ? 10:51 Co tak cicho? 10:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7UbH-8nM-ko 10:54 podłośnijmy 10:55 xD 10:55 Niezbyt zabawne. 10:55 Następnym razem nie będę taka delikatna. 10:55 You just have no spine to this kind of fun <3 10:55 Dziękuję <3 10:55 Kurde ale się uśmiałem 10:55 Dzięki Corazel 10:56 A tak w ogóle 10:56 Kuro, Kuro, Kuro <3 10:56 Nowa <3 10:57 Corazel daj coś śmiesznego 11:11 Dobra spadam 11:11 Cześć 11:11 nara 11:17 Hoi! 11:17 Hej 11:17 hOi!* 11:17 Co tam ludki? 11:19 :C 11:20 Nowiś 11:20 umieram 11:20 Za dużo macie tutaj past o TV i dziwnych plikach 11:20 One nie są ani oryginalne ani straszne xD 11:21 Dzieje się z nimi to samo co z The Killerami 11:21 http://pronas.pl/attachments/ai106-photobucket-com_albums_m267_basiulek_lopata-png.11323/ 11:21 to dla ciebie 11:22 ^^ 11:23 Gdzie mogę ją odebrać? 11:24 w castoramie 11:24 U nas budynek castoramy jest uszkodzony, bo desek w ścianach brakuje 11:25 i cementu 11:26 to dlatego że trzymają dla ciebie złotą łopate 11:27 Chcieli ją zakopać, ale nie mieli czym 11:58 Cześć :) 11:58 Hej 11:58 Jak tam? :D 11:59 Nijak. 12:00 Aha. 12:00 Też się cieszę. 11:58 Cześć :) 11:58 Hej 11:58 Jak tam? :D 11:59 Nijak. 12:00 Aha. 12:00 Też się cieszę. 12:40 o/ 12:41 Widzę, że coś mało aktywne wikie są od 1 września 12:42 Pewnie jeszcze odsypiają 12:43 może się uczą :v 12:44 Przybysz! <3 12:45 Przepraszam, przez ten awatar tak ten... ;_; 12:47 no heej 12:47 co słychać? 12:48 W sumie nic, cały dzień głodno mi i sucho ;---; 12:48 A Tobie? 12:48 tzn. A co u Ciebie?* xd 12:49 XD 12:49 głodno, sucho i śpiąco 12:49 Czeemu ;-; 12:49 Mówiłeś, że lubisz niespać :C 12:50 nie spać* 12:50 nie wiem :o 12:50 coś dziwnego się ostatnio ze mną dzieje 12:50 Dowiedziałam się dzisiaj 12:51 Kuro <3 12:51 Że CPW zostało stworzone dla hajsu. 12:51 Teraz się pytam 12:51 Gdzie mój hajs? 12:51 Wstaw reklamy 12:51 XD 12:51 dzisiaj spałem 10 h :/ 12:51 Kuro 12:51 To poke-hajs 12:51 Możesz go wydać na pokeballe 12:51 i łapać użytkowników 12:52 xD 12:53 Przybysz, może jesteś chory? ;-; 12:54 na co? 12:54 Um... 12:54 nie wiem ;-; 12:54 ale może tak ogólnie? ;_; 12:55 ostatnio szukałem sobie chorób na moje jakieś tam dolegliwości i najbardziej pasuje cukrzyca :P 12:55 o idź do lekarza 12:55 Np. ja przez cały czas, gdy biorę antybiotyk czuję się jak zombie 12:55 bez gardła 12:55 tzn. w sumie z dwoma gardłami 12:55 które mieszczą się w jednej szyi 12:56 gdzie szukałeś? 02:22 hihi 02:32 o/ 02:36 elo 02:37 Hej 03:19 Żegnam 03:20 I pamiętasz co masz zrobić Rycu 03:20 No to cześć 03:28 hipis 03:50 hej 03:50 cze 05:36 *chyba 05:36 nie wiem jak z serialem 05:36 w serialu chyba też 05:44 no elo 05:44 aracz 05:44 grałeś w openttd? 05:46 Nie kojarzę 05:57 brum brum 05:58 Ozz 05:58 JL 05:58 Ozz to złodziej 05:58 elo 05:58 Spadlem do P4 05:58 Ci ludzie 05:58 To nie ludzie 05:58 yay yprick sup +kuro instent flame/tilt 05:58 Apistar full ap 05:59 Apistar 05:59 Rengar podd tanka 05:59 yorick 05:59 Co się,dzieje w tej platynie? 05:59 Kuro, Ozz <3 06:00 I nie wiem 06:00 Boshe .-. 06:00 Kog'maw 06:00 Kuro 06:00 Graj lub banuj 06:00 hehe ale mam ubaw 06:00 teraz 06:00 Kog w silverze jest słaby 06:00 albo nie grany 06:00 Weź sobie brauma na support 06:00 Stój i strzelaj 06:00 tilyujaca kuro jest urocza 06:00 tiltujaca 06:00 No nie wiem, dxisiaj Kog mnie do furii doprowadził 06:01 Kiedy stał i strzelał chowany za braumem 06:01 To było chore 06:01 On nas rozpuszcza 06:01 Rozpuszczal 06:01 Dobre, rozpuszczalnikowe 06:01 Nie 06:01 Aracz, Aracz 06:01 06:02 Krew Kruk Mistrz 06:03 "jestes moim supportem nie katy" 06:03 nie ultuj jej 06:03 XD 06:03 XD DDD 06:03 Kuro pro playerka 06:04 hehe 06:04 Kim ona gra? 06:04 teraz twichem 06:04 o/ 06:04 Nie rozumiem 06:04 Kiedy w eneemy jest twitch to boli 06:05 Jak u mnie jest twitch to nic nie potrafi 06:05 .-. 06:05 Imperialne Sajko 06:06 kocham ten moment kiedy odpalam ghoula i zed ucieka 06:06 http://matchhistory.eune.leagueoflegends.com/pl/#match-details/EUN1/1505474475/206651840 06:06 best support ever 06:06 XD 06:06 Ja chyba 06:07 Sviavne sobie 5-cou ludzi 06:07 I będziemy grać pode mnie 06:07 Kotecek squad 06:07 *-* 06:07 Lulu, Morgana, soraka 06:07 I jakiś twitch 06:07 :2 06:07 :3 06:08 he he 06:09 Ty się śmiejesz 06:09 06:09 Ale z czymś takim nikt nie wygra 06:09 przed takimi nie uciekniesz 06:09 bronz z czleka zawsze wyjdzie kotecku 06:09 Rengar który ma ciągle leczenie od soraki, nie wrażliwość na stuny i tarcze 06:09 prawda kuro 06:09 :3 06:09 Zamknij ryj. 06:10 XD DDD 06:10 ooo jaki normalnie pocisk 06:10 Co siee tam stało? 06:10 kuro style 06:10 Ksules jej fragi? 06:10 Tak 06:10 zawsze 06:10 tem magiczne 10 sekund ulta 06:10 Wiesz, hak ona Ci zabroni paru rzeczy 06:10 jak podczas sexu 06:10 Jak* 06:10 Na przykład 06:10 To będziesz od razu wszystkie kille oddawał 06:10 06:11 juz mi zabrania grania yorickiem na supie 06:11 i malza 06:11 wiesz jej pensja przychodzi na moje konto 06:11 wiec win win 06:11 XD 06:11 ;x 06:14 Dzisiaj obiecałem sobie 06:14 Że zawsze musi być zbanowany yasuo i malzahar 06:14 Na to nie da się grać 06:15 Boże 06:16 Przeczytałam "dzisiaj sobie obciąłem" 06:16 .-. 06:16 Dziwaaak 06:16 Dziwna Nowa .-. 06:16 tak samo jak "dezodoranty antydepresyjne" 06:16 Coo 06:16 ? 06:16 Skąd 06:18 Nowa, zapodaj linka do mwś czat 06:18 Plox 06:18 Uznam, że tego nie przeczytałam 06:19 omg, omg 06:20 Mam Oziątko na snapczacie 06:28 ano masz 06:29 O, nowa laska w eu lcs 06:33 jak ona się tam dostała 06:34 Blood raven 06:34 Tak, to ja? 06:34 O. Co chodzi 06:34 Nie wiem 06:34 ale gra na suppie w UOL 06:35 Ale kto 06:35 a jeszcze jedna na midzie w splyce 06:35 "Light of the Emperor!" 06:35 audreylasapa 06:35 Battllebrothers! 06:35 Folkow me! Kill these heretics! 06:35 "Eat boltgun!" 06:36 WE STRAKE FOR THE CHAPTER, AND THE INQUISITION! 06:36 Cleanse! Purge! KILL! 06:36 To było źle :c 06:36 Dominges, witam 06:37 Za co dostaliśmy kicka? 06:37 aż sobie zagram w dawn of wara 06:37 .-. 06:37 nadużycie capsa 06:37 Którego? 06:37 jedynkę xd 06:37 Który dodatek xS 06:37 soulstorm 06:37 Ble 06:37 Ble 06:37 czemu ble? 06:37 Pod względem fabularnym ssie 06:38 Za dużo głupot 06:38 No ale gsmeplay jest fajny 06:38 Dark crusade jest najlepsze 06:38 Cxy wiesz, że w tamtym konflikcie poległo ponad 300 kosmicznych Marines? 06:38 ale ja tam gram głownie dla gameplayu xd 06:38 Dlatego ssie 2016 09 03